


【FF14/BG同人】香芹和鼠尾草。

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 为新装修好的个人房而写的…拂晓/森-10-45
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 鲁加/敖龙
Kudos: 4





	【FF14/BG同人】香芹和鼠尾草。

穿着米白色毛衣的短发姑娘走在林间小坡上，她看起来心情很好，脚步轻快，身后拖着的浅色尾巴也保持着微微上翘的样子左右摇摆着，只是如果凑上前看的话，会发现这是条丛生棘刺的尾骨，完全不同于黑衣森林附近里更常见的猫魅尾巴。她是敖龙族。身上带着拉诺西亚的海风味道。

敖龙的姑娘正从坡上的小集市回来，她记得那里有一家磨坊的小麦粉特别香，配上挂糖炒制的胡桃仁和两个小时，可以烤出格外香甜的面包。不过今天她来得太晚了。已是临近中午。那家磨坊的精灵老板向她夸张地行了个大礼——精灵们总是把这样的动作做得特别自然——并保证明天会为她留出一部分。其他摊贩那边大体也是如此，所以现在，异族的姑娘手上拿的东西并不多，一个抱在怀里的纸袋就能够全部装下。

村庄的集市大多早上九点就已经接近尾声，中午只能留下热闹：可她就是为此而来。

因为或许可以遇见住在同一条街的邻居，或许可以和结束繁忙的老板娘聊聊最近的黑衣森林，守护格里达尼亚的元灵是否有新的指示？罗敏萨已经很冷了，她在那边已经穿起了带毛领的长大衣，想来集市上的柴火和煤球也应该快供应了吧？秋风凉凉的，把叶子洗得很好看，瀑布前高高矮矮的小坡会被旅行的画家赞颂一百遍，那些深深浅浅的橙红黄，可为什么还有叶子是绿的？野花还开得这样可爱？尽管已经在这儿住了好几年，但这一片巨大的森林还是总能带来惊喜的地方。

守摊的森林原住民微笑着静静听她手舞足蹈，罗敏萨人的天生快意聒噪又直率，但秋是很大方的：山雀正忙着囤蓄食粮，总该有别的什么来替它们喋喋不休。更何况她夸奖起这片地方不遗余力，谁会不高兴别人赞美自己的家乡呢？看惯了的风景又涂了一层新的色彩，即将南迁的飞鸟会收起羽翼，瓜果熟成又花开，风干的植物于是也有了鲜活的样子。他们说莱希像十点碧空的太阳，敖龙的女孩就一手藏住自己覆盖鳞片的面庞一手挥动否认，露出了害羞的一面，尾巴尖却翘得很开心。

莱希已经有点迫不及待要把这个形容告诉自己的恋人了。

她空出一只手从短裙口袋里摸出了黄铜的怀表，盘算着时间大约正是午餐休息，于是放心地用通讯珠联络了对方，接通的时候，她正焦躁地想把挂在腰头拼接皮革上的怀表链条扯下去。“呃呃…！没什么啦，我怀表的链条又挂在腰带上了，单手很难解开诶……”

“你把手上拿的东西放到地上。”她听到对面的男性给出了稳重的建议，断定了这是有嘲笑的意思，故而左手不服气地把购物纸袋抱得更紧了。她胡乱把怀表塞回口袋里：说实话，她根本不喜欢带这种零零碎碎的小物件，但它和情人手上的那只怀表配成一对，只这一样就是全部的理由了。

“好啦好啦——”莱希有些不乐意地想把话题从自己的笨拙上拉走，“你吃饭了没有？恒辉那边也休息了吧？”

男人的声音听起来有点心不在焉：“嗯，嗯，都完事儿了。你那边呢？黑涡的轮休是今天开始吗？”他说的是个问句，但却很有底气，莱希有一瞬间在奇怪自己昨天之前都还没得到确切的排班情况，不过又想到，要不是放假，自己好像也不会在白天就开始找恋人闲聊。八九年的相处让对方比莱希更了解她本人。

“对对，我九点多就回到小木屋了——啊不过又去了趟芳草街的集市，哎呀可惜已经没什么好买的啦，明天得早点来了……不过呀不过，被夸了像是太阳一样哦！哈哈哈哈哈说出口感觉就好矫情了——还是算啦……”

“嗯？不会啊，你继续，是以前没听到过的说法吧，也告诉我呗。”

通讯珠的那边一定是被挤压纸袋子的那种嘎吱嘎吱的声音淹没了。因为莱希正把脸埋在它和粉色的细麻围巾之间。她比刚才还要害羞。紫蓝色簇状的花束和略有刺激性气味的草本植物从袋子中露出了一部分，弄得她鼻子痒痒的，敖龙的姑娘一抬头，于是看得到森林碧空：画框是深深浅浅的橙红黄，它是一片煞蓝，没有云影也没有悲欢。那是时间凝固的果冻块儿，坡上流淌下来的风只能吹动她手里的新鲜花草，触不到那片宇宙。

她声音很轻很低，也就比四星里外的大瀑布要更亮一些：“……他们说，那就像是上午十点碧空天气的太阳。”

要比现在的更凉一些，它不会让你觉得很热，但你确实可以从那得到温暖。你也不用从云层和树叶的缝隙里像收集人间幸运一般找寻它，那蓝是很大的，这阳光就是欢迎你被它全部覆盖，要你觉得这是四季之外的季节。——莱希觉得开口是困难的。

她不知道该怎么去表达自己被触动了。她只能艰涩地开口：“你知道吗？利迪凯夫，我觉得这是在说你。”

不在身边的恋人发出了轻微的鼻息或是叹了一口气，他在那么遥远的地方：乌尔达哈，恒辉队的休息室？或是娜娜莫大风车里歇脚的公寓？他头顶上也有这么一块时间的果冻吗？

“我也觉得你像是太阳。我也爱你。”

这些是被笨拙吃下的没说出来的话语应得的答复。

莱希哇哇叫着跑下了山坡，极力质疑着对方唐突的表白，她头上那顶斜斜戴着的红色小扁帽快要被吹跑一样，所以她不得不伸手扶住并减缓了奔跑的速度。

“你、你突然告白个什么劲啊！又没有在和你说这件事！！”  
“不是你先说出来的吗？所以我礼貌性回复？”  
“不是！没有！我才没有说出来！……说出来了吗？”  
“说了啊，就在「觉得是在说你」后面一两句吧。”  
“啊……是这样的吗？好像真的是……”  
“没有，骗你的，放心吧你没说漏嘴。”

那些不服气的沮丧的无可奈何的抱怨，都在鲁加男人低沉的笑声里融散了，他安抚那个说着输了输了的小姑娘：“没有没有，是你赢了。”

大概从一开始就是。

那个时候的利迪凯夫以为自己永远都不会承认，现在倒是很容易就能说出口。

在彼此生命三分之一的漫长刹那之中，他们于第三个拥吻里双双败落，同时也得到了赢过时间的胜利：当他们像被白色礁石击碎的海浪，像夜里吹灭了蜡烛的古老回廊，他们变得害怕孤独和迷途，因而所有的坚强和勇气都得以用来追寻爱人的眼睛。他已经可以坦然地弱小、易碎，因为过于清楚有人会把每一个破片捡起，有人真诚而热烈地爱着从前和往后的每一个自己。

那个人就像是太阳。在上午十点零二分的碧空。

快回家吧。——利迪凯夫说：那两只陆行鸟已经开始叫唤了，怪你要在它们的鸟棚前面种植蔬菜，我挑了熟成的那些收回了厨房；可我猜再不回来喂食，它们可能会把旁边的向日葵吃掉；如果可以，你去院子里看一看，我帮你把浴室里洗好的被罩拿出来晾晒了，所以有权要求你夸奖；厨房炖的汤菜我帮你关了小火，说了很多次，你要关火再出门；坐在沙发上等你的时候我开了两瓶酒，是前年这个季节的葡萄熟成的味道；

快回家吧，回我们的小木屋，回那个狭窄的、粗糙的、充满潮湿的木头与砖石味道的、被我们放了太多杂物而变得温暖的小木屋；我已经打开了院子那两扇白色的栅栏门，像挂在上面的盆栽一样等你经过；

我数过了你做的那些干花束，它们在屋顶挂了一圈，可是我发现这个月我送的那束花还不在，便猜你是要去集市找装饰；像你喜欢的歌里那样：迷迭香、百里香，如果你连同香芹和鼠尾草，用石楠的细枝捆成小捆，那你就会是我真正的爱人。

快回家吧。我已经回来了。

.


End file.
